1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vessel entertainment system. More specifically, the present invention is directed toward an on-board system for use on airplanes, trains, ships and other vessels, and which enables entertainment and communications features customizable by each passenger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many commercial vessels designed to carry passengers include entertainment systems. For example, many airlines operate aircraft—particularly on international flight segments—that include displays mounted in the back of each seat, allowing passengers to watch in-flight movies, television shows, and view real-time maps showing the aircraft's location, airspeed, and distance to destination. However, the features available using these conventional devices are limited.